1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to support structures for various types of covers and, more particularly, to a switch cover support rack including at least one upwardly extending upright support unit including a ground-engaging base section, at least two generally horizontal cover support arms mounted on and extending generally perpendicular to the upwardly extending upright support unit and a locking device for releasably securing switch covers on the generally horizontal cover support arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are hundreds of thousands of railroad switches across the United States and throughout the world, and a significant percentage of these switches are found in areas which receive climactic extremes, including temperature and precipitation ranges which test the very limits of the switch equipment. Several types of protective devices are used in connection with the switches, for example, it is common to find heating systems used in connection with switches found in railroad track areas exposed to the cold, wind, or other such environmental occurrences, which could degrade the functionality of the switch. To combat this, heating devices are used which supply warm air to the switch mechanism, thereby preventing the switch from freezing and preventing malfunctioning of the switch apparatus. To keep the heat within and around the switch, switch covers, generally manufactured of fiberglass, are used which are mounted over the switching device. Of course, it is often not necessary for the switch device to be covered and protected, particularly during the summer months when freezing of the switch is an impossibility. During this time, the switch covers are removed from the top of the switching mechanism and placed to the side thereof. Of course, this often results in the switch covers being lost in weeds near the tracks, and occasionally being run over by equipment, thus requiring the purchase and installation of new switch covers. There is therefore a need for a support rack which will not only eliminate the damage or loss of the switch heater covers, but also extend their longevity by supporting them above the ground surface thus reducing rust, corrosion, dry rot and other such damage.
Another problem encountered with the switch covers is that they are often taken or stolen by vandals or thieves, thus mandating their replacement. Others are taken by the homeless to use as shelters, also requiring the replacement of the covers. However, regardless of the way in which the covers are taken, the fact remains that the covers must be replaced, which results in a significant expenditure of time, effort and money by the railroad companies. There is therefore a need for a switch heater cover support rack which will also prevent the theft of the switch heater covers, in addition to preventing damage to the switch covers.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a switch heater cover support rack.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch heater cover support rack which includes at least one upwardly extending upright support unit including a ground-engaging base section, at least two generally horizontal cover support arms mounted on and extending generally perpendicular to the upright support unit and a locking device for releasably securing switch covers on the generally horizontal cover support arms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch heater cover support rack which will support the switch heater covers above the ground surface in an easily accessible position which generally prevents damage to the covers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch heater cover support rack which will support the switch heater covers above the ground surface in a position in which the switch heater covers may be quickly and easily located without requiring searching and potential replacement of the switch heater covers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch heater cover support rack which will prevent unauthorized removal or theft of the switch heater covers supported thereon.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a switch heater cover support rack which is safe, durable and efficient in use.
The present invention provides a switch heater cover support rack which includes at least one upwardly extending upright support unit including a ground-engaging base section which is adapted for securely mounting the upright support unit in the ground, at least two generally horizontal cover support arms mounted on and extending generally perpendicular to the upright support unit and a locking device for releasably securing switch covers on the generally horizontal cover support arms thereby preventing unauthorized removal of the switch heater covers from the support rack.
It is clear that the features of this invention combine to form an easily used and extremely durable and efficient switch heater cover support rack. The rack supports the switch heater covers over and above the adjacent ground surface, thereby generally preventing the rust, corrosion, dry rot and other such damage caused to switch heater covers when they are left unprotected on the ground. Furthermore, the switch heater covers being mounted on the switch heater cover support rack will prevent unauthorized access to the switch heater covers, thus greatly reducing the number of covers which need to be replaced due to theft or the like. Finally, the present invention provides protection for the switch heater covers from the elements due to the stacking of the switch heater covers on the rack. It is thus seen that the present invention provides a substantial improvement over the prior art.